The Sorcerer and the Swordsman
by Nocturne of Light
Summary: Ever since Vaati was forgiven, he felt indebted to Link. One hundred years later he comes back into the human world and wants to accompany Link on his journey and help defeat the evil that Ganondorf has spread across Hyrule. He becomes friends with Link, but will he be okay with only being friends? Compliant with the Minish Cap manga, not the game. Rated T for now. see A/N
1. Persons Unknown

_How long was this going to take? _I gestured to the chuchu that was bumping me.

"What do you think?" I asked it. Of course I knew that it wouldn't respond, but I was starting to get annoyed because it had been a few days ago that I saw a ten-year old reincarnation of Link go into the temple of time as I later learned it was named. At this point I was about to go into the temple myself when I saw a tall green-skinned man with orange hair go in while talking to himself. I did not yet know if this person was an enemy or a friend, so I chose to listen to what he was muttering.

"At this rate, the tri-force will be mine! And that kid in green will be in a state of deep sleep until he is 17, so I have seven years to take over this country and its temples." At this he let loose an evil laugh.

_Is he insane,_ I wondered, but then another thought replaced that one. _Did I seem that evil and crazy to Link? _ I became somber at the thought of the Link that I knew. He did almost kill me, but I deserved it, and it was only thanks to Ezlo and Link that I was forgiven for my misdeeds and spared. It had been one hundred years ago that I had gone back to live with the Picori. I couldn't go into the human world, or, I wasn't allowed to go into the human world. I could, but because of what happened Ezlo stopped me. He had said that I could go back the next time the sanctuary opened. At this, I shook myself out of my thoughts, and as I was around seventeen human years old, I used up almost all of my magic to transport me into the future when the green-skinned man said that Link would wake up.

* * *

I had gotten to the future and saw that the area around the temple had changed drastically and at that, I fell unconscious.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I felt someone gingerly turning me over, most likely to check and see if I was still alive. I could hardly move and I felt as if a Goron sat on me. After he checked my pulse I groaned and tried to open my eyes and I only did for a second before I got dizzy. It was Link who found me. Good. At this I heard a second voice, this one shrill and tinny.

"Link, did you see its eyes? They were bright red! It is probably a minion of Ganondorf." Wonderful. I already seem like an evil minion.

"I will not let anyone die because they look evil. I am helping _him_ to go a safe place." When he finished speaking he lifted me up bridal style. I tried to voice my unhappiness, but I was too weak to do even that. It wasn't that he was carrying me that I objected to; it was more that I was too weak to do anything on my own.

I could now keep my eyes open for a few seconds at a time, and Link was running past a lot of monsters, and when we had gotten out of the town, he played a song and a horse came running to him.

"Sorry," I didn't know what he meant until he threw me on his horse and rode away from the monsters.

After a few minutes of riding he slowed back down and started to carry me again. I sighed when I felt the cool forest air wash over me. He carefully laid my back against a log, and started rummaging through his bag, and pulled out a bottle with a red liquid in it. He opened my mouth with his hand and started pouring the contents down my throat. I started to try to stop him, but he told me that it would help and I tried to make it easier on him.

It didn't do much, but it helped enough to let me say a few words. I sat up and spoke.

"Please, out of magic," I rasped out before slumping back again.

"I will try and be back soon!" he exclaimed and ran off. That was the last thing I heard before slipping back into unconsciousness.

I woke up to Link yelling at me to wake up, and I opened my eyes to let him know I wasn't dead. This time he wanted to give me another potion, this one green. I actually knew what this was, thank goodness, because I used them to keep my magical strength up. He slowly gave this one to me and I swallowed the potion.

"That's," I coughed, "a lot better." My voice was still quite hoarse, but I could speak now.

"Thank you, Link," I smiled at him.

"What happened to you, erm..." he trailed off.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Vaati. As for what happened to me, well,"

"I know what happened, Link, IT," the fairy pointed at me, "probably caused this whole thing in the first place! If we get rid of it now, we can be done with this whole thing now."

"Leave now, Navi. Before I get really angry."

"But Link," she started

"Leave." He pointed towards the hollow log that we came in through. That annoying fairy fluttered away, thankfully.

"Now, Vaati, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to tell you that the reason that I am so drained is that I used all of my magic to travel seven years into the future."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to come with you. Over one hundred years ago I stole what you call the tri force, and took over Hyrule. One of your incarnations stopped me before I could do something that I would probably regret later in my life, and he could have chosen to kill me, but he didn't. He chose to forgive me, and because of that I have been in his debt ever since. In order to atone for my misdeeds, I want to help stop the evil threatening Hyrule at this time. I did bad things in my life, but please let me help you do something bigger than myself, bigger than everyone," I sighed, "Please. I won't be a burden or anything.


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N:** Sorry, I forgot to post the authors' note last chapter. I am quite happy that my story has gotten a few reviews, and I was happy that I got a favorite and follow. Also, I would like to thank limestonerocketfuel for their review and ShadowTails130 for the favorite and follow. I was told to make longer chapters, but in order to keep to a reasonable schedule, I don't know if that is **currently **feasible. Once school lets out I will have more time to write. Sorry about the long A/N, but I needed to clear some things up. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own legend of Zelda, or anything Nintendo. (applies to last chapter as well.)

* * *

After my speech, Link looked as if he was fighting an internal battle.

"Well, I don't know," he said. I tried to mask my disappointment, even though I thought that this is what would happen.

"Okay, I will just be on my way, then," I walked away from him, and I was almost out of the forest and in Hyrule field, when I heard Link calling to me.

"Vaati, wait. I only said that I didn't know if you could come along because I'm not used to talking to people. It is strange to be ten one day, and in what seems like a few seconds, you are suddenly seven years into the future. I can get used to it, but that was the only reason that I hesitated." He could see the look of relief on my face after he said that.

"Thank you for this chance, I won't let you down!"And with that, I walked back to where Link was.

"So, Link, where are we going now?" I asked.

"Sheik told me that I need to go to Kakariko for an item that will allow me to complete the first temple."

"Let's get started then! Where is that?" I asked, not remembering that from the Hyrule of my day.

"It is close. We can get there in an hour if we walk there. It would take around 20 minutes by horse."

"There is no way that you are going to make me get on that thing again. Once is enough." He laughed at me.

"Alright, we can walk." Thus we started our walk to Kakariko. It would take around an hour, if Link was right, so I started to look back on the days when I was evil. Now I understand that I was doing the wrong thing, but at that point in my life, I thought that I was going to be powerful, and that is all that I used to care about. Power. Thanks to Link and Ezlo, I can see that being evil is not powerful. That was how Link beat me. He was good, and I was not. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I am glad that I got a chance to redeem myself, and thanks to this Link, I can do just that.

"Vaati, hello? Can you hear me?" Link's voice brought me out of memories.

"What? Oh, sorry, Link. I spaced out."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just how much everything has changed. Hyrule. Myself. You even. How can you forgive me for what I did so easily? I know that it did not affect you directly, but why didn't you react the way your fairy did? Speaking of your fairy, where is that little gnat?"

"While you were asleep, I told her that she had to come to terms with the fact that you were no longer evil, or she could leave. She chose the second option." He shook his head, "and as for how I could forgive you, it was simple. You were sincere. That is something that I have always been able to do, you know, see if someone was telling the truth or not. I could see in your eyes that you were truthful in your apology." It was wonderful having someone look out for you.

"Link, can we stop and rest here for the night, it's almost dark."

"Ok." At this, he set his stuff down, and we stopped and rested for the night. When morning came, I learned a valuable lesson; Link is a morning person. I, however, am not. I got into the habit of sleeping for as long as I wanted, and I was not the most charitable person if I was woken up.

"Rise and shine, Vaati! Its morning and I made breakfast." He yelled at me.

"Five more minutes" I said groggily, as I was not fully awake at this point.

"Come on! We need to get a start on the day!" he yelled, exasperated. When I still made no attempt to wake up, he sat down next to me and started to poke my cheek.

"What are you, Link? Five?" it may have been an annoying way to wake up, but it did get me up.

"Nope, seventeen," he quipped, grinning like a madman.

"Never wake me up unless it is an emergency. I hate feeling tired, and that is why I was never woken up. Waking up naturally helps me to recover my magic faster." I tried to glare at Link, but seeing him so happy made me lose a lot of my anger at him.

"Link, just please, try not to wake me up. Did you say that you made breakfast?"

"Yeah, I don't know what you like to eat, but I will usually prepare some fruit and some bread. Is that alright with you, Vaati?"

"Sounds great. Just so you know, I am a vegetarian."

"Good," he tossed me an apple and tore off a chunk of bread and handed it to me, "Why are you a vegetarian?"

"I can talk to animals. It can be a big help. I don't mind of you want to eat meat though. It is not that big of a deal if I see someone eating it, but I just make it a practice to not eat any type of meat." I shrugged and started eating my piece of bread.

"Well, if you won't eat meat, then I won't either." He smiled at me and nodded. "How can you speak to animals?" I told him about how I am a Picori, and what they are, the door opening every one hundred years, and everything that happened since I went back to the Picori world with Ezlo.

"You know, Vaati, you and I are quite alike in many respects. We both did not know our parents, we both were raised by someone quite eccentric and neither of us had many friends."

"Link, our lives were both kind of depressing if you think about it."

"At least we both have a new friend. For me, it's you, Vaati, and I hope that you think of me as your friend."

"Of course I do!" I smiled brightly at him, and we walked to the stairs that led up to Kakariko.


	3. Graveyard shift

**A/N:** I **want** to update daily, therefore my chapters are going to stay around the same length until summer starts. I would like to thank my followers, limestonerocketfuel, Cheza the Flower Maiden, Glompeh, and ShadowTails130. Also, thanks to Glompeh for their review. It is nice to hear from people, so please review! =)

**P.S. **it might be nice to have an editor/reader who could help me to make the story better. PM me if you are interested.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own legend of Zelda, or anything Nintendo.

"So, Link, what do we need to do around here?" I asked, as we walked into the village.

"I'm going to look around some of the places that I didn't visit when I was a kid. First thing I am going to look at is the well, second is the graveyard." He strode off, going to do whatever it was that he said. I should have known. The first thing that he does when it is time to actually do someth—

"Vaati, aren't you coming?" His voice broke me out of my negative thoughts.

"Well, I thought that when you said that **you** were going to look for the item that Sheik mentioned, I thought that you, well, you know..." I looked accusingly at him.

"You thought that I was just going to let you come along to the places that I didn't think were crucial to saving Hyrule. I am such an idiot!" He smacked himself on the forehead. "Vaati, I am really sorry, I meant we, it's just that I am so used to being on my own that I don't automatically think of saying we." After he said this, I felt relieved, and slightly guilty for assuming that he would leave me behind. From what he had done for me when I fell unconscious, I should have known that he would be loyal.

"I'm the one who should have been sorry, for thinking that you would do something like that to me, one of your friends." I sheepishly ran a hand through my hair. It felt nice to have someone so loyal to me.

"Vaati, **we **will go check out the places I mentioned, together." He started walking and he motioned for me to follow him, and so I did.

"Link, what do you see down there?" I yelled down to him. We had decided to go to the well first, but I'm afraid of small spaces, so I did not go with him down into the well.

"There is not much down here. The way into the well had been blocked off. I guess that whatever we're looking for is in the graveyard." His voice was bouncing off of the walls of the well and echoing. I stood near the mouth of the well, and waited, albeit impatiently, for Link to climb up the ladder and out of the well.

"Link, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." We set off for the graveyard.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you check this place out when you were younger?" He blushed at my question, and looked away to try to hide it.

"I was af..." he mumbled the rest and I couldn't hear what he said.

"I didn't catch that last part." He took a deep breath and started speaking.

"I was afraid that there would be ghosts, okay?" That made me smile, since he seemed so embarrassed.

"Is that why you still don't really want to go there?"

"Yes, but I **have** to go there, so you have to face your fear of small spaces." I really did not want to be forced to be in a small area, because I think that a small space is, in its own way, akin to a cell. Even though this Link seemed to be okay with my past, and I was forgiven in the past as well, I still haven't been able to shake the feeling that one day I will just get sent to a dungeon. Eventually I had to concede to his point, since he wasn't going to budge on the issue. Sighing, I gestured for him to lead the way.

"So, why ghosts, Link?" he shrugged in response.

"Vaati, I guess I just don't like dead things. Why are you afraid of small spaces?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I closed myself off and ignored the hurt look in his eyes. After that we walked in silence for a few minutes. Again, I felt terrible for something that I did wrong.

"Link, I'm sorry. Look, it's just that I don't want to talk about that, okay?" he sat down with his back against a tombstone, and I sat down right next to him.

"Link, talk to me. Please?" he still didn't respond, so I just told him why I hated tight spaces.

"Vaati, you have felt like that for the last, I don't know, hundred years? How did you manage to do anything?" he looked like he was the one that all that stuff happened to because of how upset he looked.

"Link, now do you understand why I didn't want to tell you about that?" I asked quietly, after he had calmed down considerably.

"I feel terrible now," he put his head in his hands, "Why does it seem like I always say or do the wrong thing, Vaati?" I didn't know what to do, so I just laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Link, you don't **always **do the wrong thing, I am sorry for making you feel bad." That seemed to make Link feel better, and he leaned back against the stone that I was leaning on. His added weight against the stone seemed to give the push needed to slide forwards, causing both of us to fall in. I fell in first, with Link close behind me.

"Vaati!" he called out into the darkness. "Are you alright?"

" Yeah, Link, are you?" I responded.

"Yes."

"Who are you two?" a disembodied voice inquired. I built up the confidence to respond.

"Who said that?" I asked of it.

"I did." And with those words, a ghost came into the chamber where we were recovering from our fall. Link wasn't the only one who screamed.


	4. You Look Like You Saw a Ghost!

**AN- me want bata it was one am when I wrote the first tired. **

**Disclaimer- do I look like I would own Zelda? NO! **

**Er, sorry for yelling… here's a chapter. **

* * *

At the sight of a ghost holding a lantern, I screamed, and Link actually fainted.

"I'm quite sorry! I didn't mean to give the poor feller' such a fright!" The ghost looked remorseful at making Link faint, so I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to, but still, you could give a bit of a warning before coming right up to people who fall down a grave." I scowled at him, all the while holding onto Link, and keeping his head in my lap.

"I only wanted some company, and I like racing people for my treasure. Would you like a try?" he asked, giving me a toothless grin.

"I guess, but I don't want to leave him alone."

"Well, I guess I can l go slow, but I still want to go fast, so you owe me a real race after this one, okay?"

"Okay," I shrugged and picked up the unconscious Link and followed the ghost around the dark corridors under the graveyard. At the end, he gave me a strange mechanical device with a hook at the end.

"Sorry 'bout yer friend. Good luck after this, and don't forget to race me again, you owe me!" and with that the ghost disappeared. At first I was relieved, but that relief turned into my realization that I was alone and trapped here until Link woke up. I couldn't take this, and started to break down and cry. It wasn't so much the idea that I was trapped that scared me, it was the idea of being alone. The only time that I didn't have someone around was when I turned dark, and those memories hurt. I remembered how I almost killed Zelda and I came very close to killing my version of Link.

"Vaati, what happened?" Link awoke with a start. I turned my back on him, so he wouldn't know that I had been crying.

"You fainted wh-h-h," my breath hitched, betraying my crying.

"Vaati, have you been crying the whole time I was out?" more than anything, he seemed legitimately upset at that fact.

"Yes." I blushed at my admittance. He got up and walked over to me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Why were you crying?"

I sighed and gave him the truth; that I wasn't afraid of small spaces, and that it was really because I was alone for the first time since I fell prey to power and became dark.

"Vaati, after hearing that, my ghost problem doesn't seem that bad." I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, but the only thing that would make me feel better was getting out of there. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Link, can we get out of here?"

"Of course! I feel like an idiot." He started looking around for a way out, and I just sat down, leaning against a flat stone.

"Aha! Vaati, get up, I found our way out." I did, but I didn't understand how I was on the 'way out', so I didn't believe him.

He pulled out his ocarina, and started playing a song. When he finished, nothing happened.

"Nice job, Link. I see tha-" I was interrupted in the middle of my sentence by a glowing light emitting from the stones I was leaning on, and they disappeared.

"What happened?!" I shook him because I was so startled.

"Ahhh! Don't do that! It's because of the song that I played. It is basically useless, so I didn't really think I would need to explain what the ocarina does."

"Link, I hope that you know that we are not sleeping outside, and that we are staying at a nice inn." I glared at him to prove my point, and at seeing my expression, he smiled; embarrassed at what happened, he would hopefully agree to my, how should I say, forceful request.

"Fine. You're paying." He ran up the stairs out of there before I could catch him. I could tell that he was going to be a _great_ friend. I shook my head and walked after him.

* * *

**AN-** heh heh heh… sowee about the short chapter, wanted to actually get something out there. Please, people, if you want more story, please review, and I want a beta who can be wonderful in dealing with *gestures to all of me* Erm… yes. I'm not always the best writer, so I need some help with the plot, and grammar.

I love all of you who review, all **_TWO _**of you…


End file.
